


The Weight On Her Shoulders

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: WIAD 2008 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Diary/Journal, Episode 2.04 Meat, F/M, Writer In A Drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's Journal, Episode 2.04 Meat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight On Her Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Season 2 (but only up to our spoiler cut off!) We're looking at the diary/log/blog whatever from this year - centred on a season 2 event.  (which also means, you could use characters like Captain John or Beth or poor Rhys' mom.)  
> Added Feature: a weather element  
> Word Max: 400 words.  Excluding headers, your story must be 400 words or less.

**Gwen’s Journal**  
  


  
It’s finally happened. He knows. Rhys KNOWS!! And I’ve never been so relieved in my whole life.  
  


He found out today after one of the trucks from his company had an accident and we were called out to investigate the strange meat it had in the back. I didn’t know he’d seen us there, and after I came home to see how he was, he followed me, the idiot! This time, he **knew** I was lying.

  
He saw me meet Jack in the plaza, and then followed us to the warehouse. I couldn’t believe it when I saw him there; I thought he was part of it! Thank God I was wrong! We had a huge argument when I got home, and he confronted me, so I confessed, told him the truth. I don’t think he believed me at first… actually, I’m sure he didn’t believe me, but when I took him into the Hub on the invisible lift he was… amazed… and thrilled! The look on his face, it was so exciting!

  
And then Jack, the bloody idiot, used him to get us in, put him in danger! Took him with us, got him involved, let him get shot. Not that Rhys minded, he was willing!  
  
Jack wanted me to Retcon him. I was going to do it… I was… but then he started talking about how wonderful it all was, how thrilled he was to be a part of it now… God, he even wanted to do a scrapbook! And then I thought, I want this. I want it to be this way. I want to come home and share it with him, tell him about it, let him be the one to give me comfort after something goes bad, or wrong. I want to be able to share the thrills with him when everything works out and when the incredible happens. So I went back, and told Jack I wouldn’t do it. No way. That he could either have both of us, or neither of us. And he let me, he gave in. Jack. Gave. In. 

  
So now Rhys knows, and he will always know. No more lies, no more hiding, no more guilt. And it feels so good!! It’s like… the sun coming out to shine after months and months of rain. It’s like the weight has been lifted from my shoulders.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writerinadrawer community at LiveJournal (2008)  
> Round 2


End file.
